Un entrenador donde la magia existe
by W.M King
Summary: Un enfretámiento, una dura realidad, sin posibilidad de volver a su hogar... Que hará el entrenador nativo de Kanto ante tal situación? título modificado
1. chapter 1

-Hola gente de you…..espera ese no es el intro déjame ver…..aquí esta! Como iba diciendo hola amigos de fanfiction bienvenidos a este fic el cual muchos creo...Ojala…quizás tendrán interés, hoy me levante y me dije porque mi#### no hay un fic de pokemon y fairy tail que por más que busque no encontré ni uno, no sé si busque mal pero lo que si se es que yo escribiré uno y veremos cómo va, y bien …diablos el perro se comió lo demás de mi intro ….y no me pregunten como porque ni yo se

-Bueno ya no los entretengo, que disfruten el fic!

-Declaración: pokemon y fairy tail me pertenecen...Perdón! no me pertenecen(un poco más y me demandan)

Prologo

-Llegada a eartheland-

Caos, destrucción y muerte…ese es el escenario que se vive hoy en todas las regiones, la razón

-Una alianza entre el equipo skull y el que se creía desaparecido equipo flare se unieron en una alianza a la cual después acudiría el equipo rokect

\- una combinación de lo más peligrosa que haya existido tres equipos criminales, los más peligrosos y mortales y una sola solución…..guerra.

-2 años de una extenuante guerra pérdidas tantos materiales como humanas y pokemon , hoy llega a su fin

-Pueblo paleta-

-Lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo próspero y con un bello paisaje, hoy estaba en ruinas. Lo que alguna vez fueron casas hoy eran escombros, no había ninguna de pie, en el medio del pueblo cuatro figuras era lo que se distinguía entre tanta destrucción

-La primera pertenecía a un joven de unos 16-17 años pelo azabache alborotado con unas marcas en forma de z en las mejillas ojos marrones, vestía una camisa color negra y encima de esta una chaqueta color rojo con blanco en los bordes abierta dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo y finalmente unos pantalones negros ,cabe destacar que su ropas estaban en muy mal estado ,a su lado estaban pikachu ,charizard ,infernape ,greninja , garchomp y sceptail muy agotados en frente de ellos estaban los líderes de cada organización

-Giovanni por el equipo rokect, Lysson por el equipo flare y finalmente Guzmán líder del equipo skull los cuales tenían bajo sus órdenes a mega –mewtwo x , mega-rayquaza y solgaleo

Valla mocoso, me has dados mucho problemas pero hoy termina todo para ti-el que hablo fue el líder del equipo skull

-Tsk… eres un cobarde, mira que controlarlos a ellos –dijo el de pelo azabache

-Ash,Ash,Ash…Deberías entender a estas altura que todos son peones a los que puedo usar como me plazca y pronto tu serás uno de esos peones después de todo donde más conseguiré a un aura guardián jajajajajajaja-dijo al final riendo con locura

-No perderé contra ti!-grito con determinación el azabache

-Giovanni lysson encárguense de el -ordeno guzmán a a los líderes de los otros equipos

-Mewtwo usa psíquico! –ordeno Giovanni al pokemon artificial el cual no estaba en muy buen estado ya que tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo, el pokemon lanzo su ataque

-Infernape lanzallamas!-dijo para que el pokemon lanzara una potente llamarada de fuego cancelando ambos ataques

-Rayquaza híper-rayo-ordeno lysson al pokemon el mega evolucionado

-Diablos, garchomp usa pulso dragon!-ambos ataques al igual que el anterior se cancelaron mutuamente levantando una cortina de humo

-Tsk…tendré que encargarme yo…solgaleo rayo solar!-ordeno Guzmán a el pokemon legendario del sol ,el cual cargo el ataque rápidamente aun cuando el sol estaba siendo cubierto por nubes grises

-Maldición (romper barrera!)-pensó lo último el azabache para que sus ojos cambiaran de castaños a unos intensos azules-yatta! mewtwo ahora!-exclamo para que el pokemon artificial se teles transportará en frente de él dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que el ataque de rayo solar impacto generando una gran explosión que hizo que los escombros de lo que antes fueron casas salieran volando ,una cortina de humo de polvo y humo se formó impidiendo la visibilidad

-Cuando se despejo la cortina de humo un gran cráter de gran profundidad era lo que había quedado

-Jajajajajajaja al parecer no tendré un aura guardián en mi ejercito-dijo riendo con locura – al final solo eran puras palabras y nada más –dijo calmando su risas

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu-se escuchó venir desde aquel cráter ,en el cual se estaba formando un tornado levantando tierra incluso escombros que quedaron de la explosión y en el centro de todo una esfera la cual destellaba lila y azul con rayos rodeándolos y dentro de esa burbuja se encontraban, ash y sus pokemons y enfrente de ellos un furioso mewtwo el cual tenía los ojos de un color lila profundo

-Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados –dijo ash , el cual tenía un ojo azul y el otro morado con la iris negra

Pe-pero c-como-pronunciaba un claramente aterrado Guzmán –solgaleo llamarada solar a todo poder!- dijo desesperado a el pokemon legendario para que este brillara intensamente para después rugir lanzando una gran llamarada de color amarrillo hacia la esfera impactando contra el campo de fuerza que protegia al azabache creando una nube de humo, al despejarse se vio a la esfera intacta asustando más a el líder de skull

-(ash ya está listo ,solo tenemos una oportunidad )-le hablo mewtwo a través de la conexión mental a el azabache

-(Si) vamos chicos!-dijo para que todos ,pokemeon y entrenador enpezaran emitir un aura celeste la cual se dirijia hacia mewtwo la cual estaba formando con sus dos manos una gran esfera azul –AHORA EXPLOSION MASIVA DE AURA!-exclamo el azabache para que mewtwo lanzara la colosal esfera hacia los tres líderes y dos pokemons legendarios

-MALDICIOOOOOON!-grito siendo absorbido por la explosión junto sus subordinados Giovanni y lysson

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOONMMMMMMMMMMMM!

-Una colosal explosión consumió todo lo que alguna vez fue llamado pueblo paleta

\- Ciudad plateada-

-Se podía ver cuerpos de los integrantes de los equipos criminales rokect ,skull y flare inconscientes y en algunos casos muertos

-En el centro pokemon en el cual estaba siendo atendidos todos los heridos por la batalla que culmino hace poco, en un área específica del centro pokemon podemos ver a un moreno de ojos que a simple vista parecen estar cerrados

-Brock! –escucho el moreno en la entrada del centro pokemon ,brock rápidamente fue hacia la entrada encontrándose con una pelirroja

-Que sucede misty-pregunto el moreno a la chica de unos 17 años muy bien formada

-Tienes que ver esto-dijo tomando el brazo del chico jalándolo

-Misty no t..-sus palabras murieron al presenciar al igual que todos los demás una gran columna de luz azul que se alzaba en el cielo-e-esa dirección allí

-Si allí se encuentra pueblo paleta o lo que queda de el-dijo lo último con tristeza misty

-Rápido! Comuníquense con el escuadrón 12 nos dirijimos a pueblo paleta-ordeno el moreno

-Al igual que ciudad plateada las demás ciudades y pueblos de kanto fueron testigos de aque evento

-De regreso a pueblo paleta-

-Al cesar aquel pilar de luz y que se despejara el humo y polvo por la explosión ,un gran cráter era lo que quedaba de pueblo paleta ,dentro de el cráter yacían solgaleo y rayquaza fuera de combate pero no había rastros de Guzmán ,Lysson o Giovanni .

-A unos 5 metros se encontraban inconscientes mewtwo ,ash y sus pokemon ,de un momento a otro todos lo que se encontraban en el cráter empezaron a brillar intensamente hasta desaparecer completamente

-El sonido de helicópteros ,autos y ambulancias era lo que resonaba en lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo lleno de gente amable ,pokemons de distintos tipos y el hogar del que seria recordado como un héroe, Ash ketchum

-Lugar desconocido-

-En una sala blanca completamente yacía el cuerpo de ash con su ropa hecha tirones y varias heridas en su cuerpo el cual empezaba a moverse en señal de que despertaría

-Auch me duele la cabeza-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza abrió los ojos observando aquel salón –donde estoy-pregunto aparentemente al aire

-Estas en mis dominios, humano-respondió una voz que resonó por todo el lugar seguido de un brillo que sego por unos momentos a ash cuando se despejo un gran y inponente pokemon se hizo presente

-Ar-arceus-pronuncio incrédulo –pero no se supone que estabas muerto…espera un momento si tu estas muerto y yo estoy Aquí eso quiere decir que estoy …muerto

-Te equivocas humano ash-dijo ganándose la atencion del azabache –tu estas como lo dije antes en mis dominios ósea la sala del origen –dijo para que dos portales se abrieran y de estos salieron, dialga y palkia

-Padre –dijeron los dos respetuosamente

-Díganme ya está listo-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos legendarios –ash-dijo llamando la atención de este el cual estaba sorprendido confundido-tengo una misión para ti

-Una ¿mision?-pregunto ash

-En estos momentos una brecha interdimencsonal a sido abierta por dialga y palkia-explicaba arceus

-Una brecha inter que?-dijo sin entender nada sacándole una gota en la cabeza a todos en la sala

-Un puente entre una dimensión y otra-dijo haciendo que el azabache asienta –la misión que quiero que hagas es que…empieces una nueva vida –dijo sorprendiendo a ash incluso a los pokemon del tiempo y el espacio

-Una nueva vida?-dijo confundido ash

-Ash…-dijo suavemente arceus-ya no puedes volver a tu dimensión de origen osea el mundo pokemon

-Pero p-por qué-dijo todavía sin poder creérselo

-En tu reciente batalla liberaste una cantidad muy fuerte de poder ,incluso superando por mucho la mia-dijo dejando en shock a ash y a dialga y palkia-eso hizo que esta dimensión estuviera a punto de colapsar ya que no está hecha para soportar tanto poder -dijo aumentando la impresión de ash-y como autodefensa la dimensión borraría la fuente de tal poder destruyéndola desde la raíz es decir eliminando los hechos que hicieron posible tu nacimiento ese es uno de los posibles casos el otro es provocando un accidente en el cual murieras –dijo dejando helado al azabache

-Entonces…como estoy yo aquí-dijo saliendo de su asombro buscando respuestas

-Dialga y palkia me informaron a tiempo y pude traerte a un hueco entre dimensiones como lo es la sala del origen-finalizo arceus

-Y pikachu y los demás –dijo preocupado por sus amigos

-Ellos están aquí –haciendo aparecer 6 pokebolas normales y tres masterball –están en sus pokebolas incluyendo a solgaleo ,rayquaza y mewtwo ellos fueron informados por mí y estuvieron de acuerdo para acompañarte –dijo dejando sin palabras a el entrenador

-Ellos arian eso por mi-dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos

-Si –dijo arceus a la vez que ash brillaba, al desaparecer el brillo ash ya no tenia ningun rasguño ahora ya no vestia aquellas ropas destruidas ,(imaginence a ash con las ropas de natsu, solo que la chaqueta es de color azul con bordes blancos y una camisa blanca debajo de esta,y los que no saben a que me refiero busquenlo por google) un brazalete aparecio en su brazo con con el simbolos de las pokeball grabadas en el -ese brazalete lleva a tus pokemos ,solo di el nombre del pokemon que vas a usar y la pokebola aparecera-finalizo el dios pokemon

gracias arceus-dijo ash

-Padre ya es tiempo-dijo palkia

-De acuerdo –dijo arceus-ash cuando llegues saca mewtwo el tiene información completa al lugar donde te dirijes

-De acuerdo arceus ..gracias por todo –dijo el azabache regalándole una sonrisa a el pokemon el cual se ¿sonrojo?

-Un portal se abrió a los pies de ash

-Buen aterrizaje –dijo dialga con cierta diversión

-Trata de no morir –dijo esta vez palkia secundando a dialga

-Y asi ash desaparecio y el portal se cerro

-Espero que te vaya bien ..ash-dijo arceus con una voz ¿femenina?

-EarthLand-

-Fiore-

-En los azules cielos del bello país de fiore un portal surgio de la nada y de el salio cierto entrenador ek cual estaba cayendo de... 1000 metros de altura

-MALDITO SEAS ARCEUS!-gritaba cayendo y pensando como salvarse de la caida-ya se!-exclamo -rayquaza yo te elijo!-dijo lanzando la pokebola que previamente de su pulsera el pokemon dragon/serpiente de color esmeralda hizo su aparicion ash rapidamente se subio en el

(-Humano,no crees que llamaremos mucha la atencion digo tienes a charizard)-menciono por la conexion mental el pokemon haciendo que el mismo se de un facelpalm haciendo al legendario suelte un suspiro

Solo espero que nadie te haya visto-dijo el azabache

-Mentras tanto en uno de los tantos bosques de fiore,un grupo conformado de 5 personas y dos gatos caminaban rumbo a magnolia lugar donde se ubia el gremio mas fuerte de toda fiore

-Esos bandidos no duraron nada! estoy aburrido..-dijo una chica pelirosa de grandes pechos cara delicada ojos verdes

Aye!-exclamo un gato el cual,¿tenia alas?

Ya deja de quejarte cerebro de fuego -dijo un chico pelinegro de ojos del mismo color el cual estaba ¿en boxer?[ IMG]

Que dijiste princesa de hielo!-exclamo molesta por el comentario la pelirosa

-Gray tu ropa-hablo ahora una chica de pelo rubio grandes pechos y ojos marrones

-Maldicion ,lucy prestame tu ropa interior! -pidio haciendo que la chica se aleje de el

-Pervertido!-exclamo la pelirosa apuntando acusatoriamente al pelinegro

-Callate natsumi!-grito el pelinegro

-Chicos no estaran peleando -hablo ahora una peliroja la cual portaba una armadura-son buenos amigos verdad-dijo con voz de ultratunba haciendo que la pelirosa y el pelinegro se abrazaran

-Aye! erza somos los mejores amigos -dijieron al unisono

-No se como todavia erza les cree-dijo lucy soltando un suspiro resignado

-Aye! quiero pescado-dijo el gato amante de los pescados

-Callate Happy eres problematico-dijo una pequeña gata blanca

-Charle ...eres mala-dijo happy llorando comicamente

-Tu que opinas wendy -dijo la rubia de gran personalidad

-B-bueno creo que...-dijo una pequeña peliazul - que es eso-dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-Que sucede wendy -dijo mirando a la direccion en la cual miraba la peliazul

-Que miran chicas-dijo gray acercandose a ellas cuando voleto a la direccion donde miraban se quedo blanco

-Eso es un-decia la rubia

-Un dragon-finalizo la pequeña peli-azul

-Natsumi y erza las cuales se acercaban a ellos ya que se habian quedado atras,quedaron helados por las palabras que dijo ,rapidamente ambos dirijieron su vista hacia donde ellos -Miraban quedando en shock ya que observaban una gran dragon la cual tenia la forma de una serpiente de color esmeralda la cual surcaba los cielos

-Natsumi rapidamente salio disparada hacia donde se vio que aterrizo el dragon

-Natsumi!-gritaron en coro todos para perseguir a su amiga para que no hiciera una locura

[ IMG]

-De regreso con ash-

-Este ya habia aterrizado y bajado del pokemon legendario

-Gracias Rayquaza-dijo acariciando al legendario ,dejando helados a los espectadores que recien habian llegado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

Bueno espero y les haya gustado este nuevo fic un crossover de fairy tail y pokemon ,ya que no habia ni un puto fic de estas series juntas por mas que busque y si hay una diganme donde la consigo

comenten y digame que opinan de esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Fairy tail

-Gracias rayquaza -dijo ash acariciando al pokemon legendario dejando helados a los espectadores recien llegados el azabache iba meter a rayquaza en su pokeboll cuando

-crack

-se escucho a las espaldas del azabache una rama rompiendose ,el rapidamente se volteo poniendose en pose defensiva viendo a una chica pelirosa , se quedaron mirandose fijamente por unos momentos lapelirosa fue la primera en hablar

oye tu ! que haces aqui -exclamo la pelirosa

que yo-dijo ash todavia en posicion de combate

tu no , el dragon-dijo señalando a rayquaza

ash miro a la rayquaza ,luego a la chica de nuevo vio al pokemon legendario el cual le asintio el azabache saco la pokeball del pokemon y lo guardo dejando en shock a la chica y al grupo escondido

bueno me gustaria quedarme mas tiempo pero tengo cosas de hacer bye-dijo para empezar a correr como si no hubiera mañana lejos de alli

pasaron unos segundos para que la chica saliera del shock

OYE! VUELVE AQUI-grito natsumi empezando a psobrevivia el azabache

con erza wendy ,gray lucy ,happy y charle

lo seguimos-pregunto lucy

si , tenemos que averiguar lo que hizo ese chico podria resultar muy peligroso un dragon en manos de ese chico no conocemos sus intenciones,por eso las averiguaremos aunque sea a la fuerza-explicaba erza haciendo que todos asientan

es mejor movernos no sabemos que pueda hacer nat..-decia gray siendo interrumpido

boooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm

olvidenlo-dijo soltando un suspiro gray por la destruccion que causaba su amiga de cabellos rosados

vamos!-exclamo erza con una vena en la frente

Aye!-dijjieron todos al unisono con miedo de ser victima de la furia de la peliroja

con natsumi y ash hace unos minutos

ash iba corriendo lejos de natsumi la cual ya le habia alcanzado -(maldicion es rapido)-pensaba sorprendida y no es para menos ya que los dos solo parecian borrones a la velocidad que iban

oye! detente-gritaba aumentando la velocidad

obligame!-exclamo el azabache haciendo lo mismo

tu lo has querido! -dijo para inalar aire-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO!-grito expulsando una corriente de fuego hacia el azabache el cual esquivo a duras penas pero la explosion lo alcanzo parando su carrera y mandandolo hacia un arbol ,el azabache dio un giro en el aire estabilizandose cayendo de pie al suelo

(que acaba de suceder ,escupio fuego de su boca)-pensaba en shock ash

valla por lo que veo eres mas agil de lo que pense -dijo la pelirosa con su manos en llamas-pero es mejor que hables a la buena o si no te sacare la informacion a golpes

(oye ash te recomiendo activar tu aura, al parecer no esta jugando)-le hablo mentalmente mewtwo dejando algo impresionado al azabache

(hablaremos despues)-penso cerrando sus ojos para que una capa de energia azul empezo a salir de su cuerpo su pelo azabache tomo un tono azulado el cual se agitaba levemente hacia arriba-el aura esta conmigo-dijo ash abriendo los ojos los cuales estaban completamente azules

valla, creo que tendre que sacarte la informacion a golpes -dijo aumentando las llamas de sus puños-estoy encendida!

y sin esperar ni un segundo ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro con sus puños extendidos ,inpactaron sus puños creando una onda de viento forcejearon unos minutos en los cuales ningundo cedio cuando separaron sus puños empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la cual ninguno flaqueaba ,natsumi lanzo un puño hacia la cara de ash el cual esquivo moviendo su cara hacia un lado ,ash trato de conectarle una patada en el rostro pero natsumi la paro con su brazo con el cual la pelirosa tomo el pie del azabache para darle un par de vueltas y lanzarlo contra un arbol,el azabache impacto en el arbol lanzando un alarido de dolor natsumi aparecio frente de el conectando un rodillaso en el estomago sacandole el aire agrietando el arbol,cuando natsumi retiro la rodilla del estomago de ash este cayo de rodillas por el dolor y la falta de aire

debo admitir que eres fuerte,pero yo lo soy mas-dijo arrogantemente la dragon slayer

jajajaja-se reia el azabache haciendo que la chica arqueara una ceja

que es tan gracioso-pregunto molesta

no debiste bajar tu guardia-dijo levantando su mano -empuje aural!-dijo para que la chica fuera arastrada por una onda de aura destruyendo varios arboles en el proceso -ha ha ha que de esto no me informo arceus ha ha ha-dijo ash entre jadeos cuando de repente sintio frio, mucho frio en sus pies bajo su vista y vio como estos estaban cobierto por un bloque de hielo impidiendole moverse-pero que demonio-dijo frustado tratando de moverse

ni lo intentes ,ese hielo estan duro como el acero-dijo gray acercandose junto los demas

(ahora como me eso es!)- penso el azabache ocurriendosele una idea para salir de alli-pikachu yo te elijo-exclamo ash

pika que-dijo confundida wendy ,pero sus dudas se despejaron al ver como en la pulsera de la cual salio una esfera desconocida para ello ,en un resplandor rojo salio un ¿raton?

ja crees que un raton te ayu..-fue cortado por ash

pikachu cola de hierro!-exclamo para que la cola del raton segun ellos comenzara a brillar y cambiara a un color como el acero

pikachu se movio con agilidad impactando la cola de hierro en lo bolque de hierro que mantenia inmovilizado al azabache destruyendolos impresionando los magos

bien hecho pikachu-dijo recibiendo una mirada de muerte de parte del pokemon amarrillo-(creo que se esta molesto por encerrarlo en su pokeball)-penso con nervosismo,ash tuvo que moverse rapidamente accion que imitaron pikachu y los magos para esquivar una llamarada de fuego de parte de una cabreada natsumi la cual le lanzaba una mirada de muerte al azabache

natsumi estas loca casi nos das a nosotros!-reprendio lucy pero la pelirosa la ignoro

tu!-exclamo la pelirosa - te voy a rostizar !-decia preparandose para lanzar otro ataque y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que erza

natsumi que te he dicho pensar antes de actuar !-decia con una vena en la frente la peliroja

auch! -se quejo sobandose la cabeza la cual tenia un chichon

la peliroja ahora paso su vista a el azabache examinandolo con la mirada poniendo nervioso al azabache

(es guapo...espera por que pense en eso )-penso sorojandose el cual no paso desapercibido por la rubia,la peliroja se aclaro la garganta y hablo-tu quien eres-pregunto la peliroja en un tono que decia "habla o muere"

(no percibo malas intenciones en ellos asi que puedes contestar o puedes sufrir la ira de una mujer)-le hablo mentalmente mewtwo haciendo que el azabache se de un facepalm mental

(por que no se me ocurrio)-penso por su error,vio como todos incluida natsumi la cual le lanzaba una mirada fulminante esperaban a que hablara-mi nombre es ash ketchum -dijo presentandose el azabache con tono de voz tranquilo-creo que seria justo conocer sus nombres ya que ustedes conocen el mio

la peliroja lo penso unos segundos y hablo

el mio es erza scarleth-se presento la maga de re-equip

el mio es lucy heaterfila-se presento la maga de espiritus estelares

soy gray fullbuster-se presento el pelinegro,el cual andaba solo en boxer..otra vez

yo soy wendy marvell-se presento un poco timida la dragon slayer del cielo

Aye! yo soy happy-se presento el excedd

yo soy charle-se presento la gata blanca

(valla pero arceus me dijo que no existian los pokemon en esta dimension )-penso viendo a los dos excedd

(y no hay eso que vez alli son excedd una raza de esta dimension )-contesto la duda del azabache mewtwo

natsumi presentate-dijo erza

pero erza-decia protestando la pelisosa solo para recibir una mirada de erza que la dejo palida-m-mi nombre es natsumi dragnell-se presento la chica sudando frio

bueno ash,disculpa a esta idiota como puedes ver actua antes de pensar -dijo refiriendose a la pelirosa recbiendo un oye de esta erza la ignoro

si ya lo note -dijo con una gota estilo anime recordando como la chica casi lo caborniza

ahora quiero que me contestes esta pregunta-dijo la peliroja cambiando su semblante a uno serio -que es lo que hacias con ese dragon

te refieres a rayquaza, el no es un dragon-dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a los demas

de que hablas claro que es un dragon!-iintervino natsumi

bueno en realilidad es un pokemon tipo dragon-dijo dejando aun mas confundidos a todos iba explicarles cuando de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se arrodillara alarmando a los demas

PIKA!-Exclamo preocupado el pokemon electrico

ash que sucede -dijo la peliroja acercandose preocupada por el repentino cambio del azabache

entonces un olor muy familiar llego a las narices de los dos dragon slayer haciendo que abran enormemente los ojos

erza alejate de el!-Exclamo natsumi sorprendiendo a todos

que pasa nat..-sus palabras murieron al sentir una gran cantidad de energia ,y un temblor

erza fue mandada a volar junto con pikachu por una onda de energia proveniente de ash el cual se mantenia de rodillas con la mirada baja

el viento cada vez se hacia mas fuerte a cada segundo

que diablos esta sucediendo natsumi! que es esta presion magica tan fuerte!-pregunta gray tratando de no salir volando por las ondas de vientos

natsumi iba a contestar cuando

AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-fue el rugido que vino de ash el cual habia levantato la mirada revelando sus ojos completamente en blanco escamas de color azul oscuro cubriendo la parte izquierda de su cuello y la mitad de su cara

diablos natsumi que sucede!-pregunto esta vez la rubia tratando de no ser llevada por las corrientes de viento

ese es el ..-decia natsumi

dragon force-dijo esta vez wendy dejando helados a los demas

/

pov ash

me encontraba flotando en un lugar completamente negro sin nada a los alrededres,estaba completamente solo,lo unico que recuerda es haber estado hablando con la chica peliroja cuando todo se volvo oscuro

que sucede-digo sin esperar respuesta mas no se espero que una luz cegadora iluminando toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba

estas despertando eso es lo que sucede-escuche una voz la cual venia de aquella luz la cual era de una ¿niña?

normal pov

cuando la luz ceso ash pudo observar que ya no se encontraba en aquella interminable

oscuridad si no en un recostado en un arbol el cual estaba en frente de un gran arbol el cual tenia en frente un gran lago

ash -se escucho una voz a sus espaldas se volteo quedandose en shock ya que fue recibido por un feroz beso de una rubia con vestido blanco la cual estaba sujeta al azabache enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de este, ash cual sin saber por que , correspondio el beso

el azabache tomo el control del beso aprovechando un gemido de la chica para introducir su lengua para empezar un fiera batalla de lengua s en la cual el chico iba ganando cuando el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones estos se separaron ,dejando una fina linea de saliva ,ash estaba sumamente sonrojado la chica todavia estaba sujetada a el se miraban fijamente la chica con una sonrisa inocente y ash con un sonrojo

ya separado del beso ash pudo ver completamente a aquella chica

despues de unos momentos ash decidio hablar

p-por q-que m-me besaste y quien eres -pregunto nervioso y todavia sonrojado

la chica se bajo de ash y camino al borde del lago

Mi nombre es Mavis Vivillon-dijo volteandolo a ver a los ojos con una sonrisa

Ash abrio ampliamente sus ojos

e-entonces tu..-trataba de decir un incredulo ash

Si yo soy tu Madre-completo la rubia

ash por su parte hizo lo mas maduro en las situaciones como estas

5 minutos despues

ash estaba despertando de su desmayo

ahhh que sueño mas extraño tuve, soñe que arceus me mandaba a otra dimension puuf y tambien que habia una chica que escupia fuego y un tipo pervertido que creaba hielo-decia sin darse cuenta que estaba en el regazo de Mavis y esta aguantaba las ganas de reirse- y lo mas ridiculo de todo es que una loli de muy poco pecho me besaba y luego me decia que era mi madre puuf de solo pensarlo es estupido-decia sin saber lo que provoco ,la rubia dejo de reirse para ser envuelta en una aura homicida

ash sintio un miedo mortal y que si abria los ojos sufriria intento no abrirlos ,pero al final la curiosidad mato al meowth

al abrirlos se encontro con la mirada de una cabreada Mavis

Que fue lo que dijiste ,hijo-dijo tronandose los dedos

(al parecer no fue un sueño)-penso con miedo y mucho pesar

una paliza despues

vemos a un ash golpeado y a una sonriente Mavis comiendo una ¿paleta?

entonces tu eres mi madre biologica?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia-ya veo-dijo mirando hacia el cielo

pero como sabes que no miento-pregunto curiosa de que el mostaza le creyera a la primera

yo poseo una habilidad especial,puede percibir la emociones y sentimientos de las personas-dijo impresionando a la rubia -en resumen puedo saber si minetes o dices la verdad y por eso se que no mientes -termino de explicar ash

ya veo-dijo comprendiendo-veo que delia te dio mi carta ya que sabias mi nombre

si,me la dio antes de morir-dijo eso ultimo con tristeza

ya veo lo siento-se disculpo

no te preocupes, pero siempre eh tenido una duda por que me abandonaste ,acaso fui un er..-

SLAF

ash se tocaba la mejilla donde mavis la cual estaba botando lagrimas

no te atrevas a decir eso, nunca-decia llorando

sorprendiendo al azabache

pero por que me abandonaron-decia con la mirada baja

todo empezo hace 200 años -empezo ganandose la atencion del mostaza

el mundo estaba envuelto en una guerra ,una guerra contra un mago oscuro en la cual millones de vidas se perdieron yo en ese tiempo era maestra de un gremio,fairy tail, nosotros estabamos envueltos en la guerra yo me uni a la resistencia contra Zeref un mago oscuro capaz de crear demonios , yo en una mision para eliminar a unos demonios que atacaban una aldea, mi grupo estaba conformado por 20 magos -pauso poniendo una expresion triste-todo iba bien solo nos quedaban unos cuantos demonios cuando el aparecio-ash contuvo su respiracion-zeref habia llegado al campo de batalla ,fue una masacre rapidamente mi grupo iba disminuyendo hasta que solo quedamos tres mis dos compañeros y yo le tratamos de hacer frente pero nada funciono ,zeref lanzo un ataque debastador mis compañeros fueron asinados por el yo apenas sobrevivi pero la explocion me lanzo hacia un rio que estaba cerca de la aldea ,yo sin fuerza deje que el rio me arrastrara,cuando desperte me encontraba en una cama en una cabaña yo estaba adolorida y herida por la batalla contra zeref cuando me trataba de levantar aparecio el ,tu padre el alparecer mientras pescaba me vio en una orilla del rio y me trajo a su cabaña y me cuido yo al prinsipio no me confiaba de el pero con el tiempo la confianza entre nosotros crecio,me conto que era un dragon slayer yo al prinsipio me sorprendi ya que era una magia que se creia perdida ,mientras mas tiempo pasabamos el cariño entre nosotros crecia ,hasta que ese cariño se convirtio en amor ,todo iba bien hasta que un dia me levante y no estaba ,el se habia ido ,a la semana descubri que estaba embarazada,te iba tener a ti ,fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida pero tambien el mas triste ya que nacerias en medio de una guerra ningun lugar seria seguro para ti y mas aun si saben que eras un dragon slayer-pauso mas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos -fue asi que tome una decision la mas dificil de mi vida

con una magia muy antigua la cual unicamente yo conocia abri un portal entre dimensiones

ash estaba en shock total lagimas corrian libremente de sus ojos

yo entre en el portal contigo ,el dios de ese planeta,arceus, me intercepto para inpedirme impedirme la entrada ,despues de explicarle mi situacion el entendio y me dejo pasar con la condicion de nunca volver yo sabia que esa era una de las posibilidades asi que acepte preferi que estuvieras a salvo -pauso un momento-entonces el me guio hacia una familia de buencorazon ue pudiera encargarse de ti ,era una pareja la cual no podia tener lo que tanto anhelaban ,un hijo a si que con todo el dolor de mi alma te deje en su puerta con una nota de despedida

yo tenia la esperanza de volverte a ver pero yo junto los demas maestros de mi generacion nos sacrificamos para sellar a el mago oscuro zeref -finalizo de contar la primera maestra de fairy tail

un abrazo de su hijo la sorprendio y se dio cuenta que al igual que ella el estaba llorando

mama-decia entre llanto-mi madre

los dos mantuvieron un largo tiempo su abrazo consolandose entre ellos,cuando se calmaron y separaron se formo un silencio comodo para ambos ,Mavis se encontraba sentada recostada en un arbol con la cabeza de ash en su regazo,el azabache fue el primero en romper el silencio

Entonces,mama,esto significa que soy originario de este mundo-dijo recibiendo un "aja"de su madre -entonces eso quiere decir que tengo magia-dijo otra vez recibiendo otra afirmacion-eso significa que puedo sacar conejos de un sombrero-dijo con una sonrisa y estrellita en los ojos,sacandole una grangota a la rubia

ash,cariño,la magia no es sacar conejos de un sombrero te explicaria todo el asunto pero me da flojera asi que-Mavis puso un dedo en la frente de su hijo-te lo pasare

una inmensa cantidad de informacion lo abrumo

informacion sobre la magia y sus tipos ,gremios geografia del mundo magico y mucha cosas mas

wow-dijo ash aturdido por toda la informacion adquirida

bueno hijo creo que es momento de que depiertes ya llevas mucho tiempo dumiendo-dijo la primera maestra

antes de irme tengo una duda-dijo ash ,mavis le hizo para que continuara -por que me besaste?

Mavis se sonrojo de golpe y sonrio lujuriosamente

bueno,yo no me guio por los tabus ni nada por el estilo-dijo seductoramente,haciendo que ash comience a sudar

m-mama-no pudo continuar ya que su madre sello sus labios con los de ella,dejando a ash sonrojado y shockeado

ash comenzo a brillar

creo que ya vas a despertar-dijo viendo como su hijo desaparecia -buawwww y yo que queria pasar mas tiempo con mi bebe-lloro comicamente haciendo una rabieta como niña pequeña

ash solo tenia una gota en su nuca

mama,por cierto nunca te pregunte ,si moriste hace 200 años como es que estas aqui-pregunto intrigado

pues veras-decia Mavis-es un secreto-dijo sacando la lengua haciendo que ash caiga comicamente -bueno una ultima cosa al entrar denuevo en tu dimension de origen tu magia despertara como lo hizo al activarce el dragon force lo confirma

ash por la informacion que le brindo su madre ya sabia a lo que se referia

bueno nos veremos pronto-dijo mavis despidiendose de su hijo

adios mama , te amo

y yo a ti

finalmente ash desaparecio de alli

bueno, ahora tengo que regresar a la isla tenrou-dijo para empezar a brillar -(kukukuku ashy esta mas guapo de lo que creia kukukukuku)-penso antes de desaparecer de alli

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

que les parecio

ahora el suertudo inmortal es lolicon,incestuoso en definitiva un pervertido hecho y derecho

ash : oye! yo no soy un pervertido!

pero no negaste lo demas

ash: ...

bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus y amenazas de muerte

Nos leemos luego!

Hola como están han pasado no se uno 5 siglos desde que no actualizo,

Capítulo 3

Al mismo tiempo que ash y mavis hablaban

Los miembros de fairy tail se encontraban observando con asombro y miedo a un descontrolado ash el cual expulsaba desmesuradamente una gran cantidad de poder mágico

Que demonios estas diciendo el también es un dragon slayer!-exclamaba gray

Ese es nuestro menor de nuestros problemas-dijo esta vez erza que se había recuperado de la impresión y la mandada a volar

Ash para ese momento había dejado de expulsar poder mágico,se que do inmóvil con lo ojos en blanco observando fijamente a los chicos

Na-natsu –murmuro temerosamente Wendy

Manténganse alerta-ordeno erza-tu también rata o lo que sea que seas-dijo señalando a pikachu que le miraba indignado

Pika-gruño pikachu como respuesta no le gustaba nada la idea de pelear contra su entrenador pero era necesario mewtwo se sol había dicho

Esto no es bueno-dijo por lo bajo pero los demás pudieron escucharlo

De repente el cuerpo de ash se tenso

ARGGGGGGGGGGG!-rugio con fuerza lanzando una gran llamarada de fuego negro

Los de fairy tail esquivaron el ataque

"Fuego ¿negro? No puede ser el único que tiene fuego negreo es"-pensaba Natsumi mas en ese momento tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos para esquivar un puñetazo de ash

¡PUÑO DEL DRAGON DEL HIERRO!-exclamo natsumi asestando un puño de fuego en el torax de el azabache mandándolo a volar-GRAY!

Si ya voy ¡ICE MAKE: LANZA DE HIELO!-el pelinegro lanzo una lanza de hielo que se había formado de la nada en sus manos

La lanza impacto una explosión la cual creo una nube de humo, todos miraban expectantes

Cuando se despejo se pudo ver claramente como ash tenia en su boca fragmentos de hielo

¡SE LA COMIO!-fue el grito de todos en shock pero tuvieron que salir rápidamente de este para esquiva otra llamarada de fuego negro …Desgraciadamente Wendy no se pudo mover cuando el ataque iba impactar…

PIKACHUUUUUUU!-fue el grito que se escucho seguido de un rayo de eléctrico que neutralizo la llamarada pero aun asi la explosión mando a volar a Wendy

WENDY-grito natsumi acercándosele a su "hermana" para revisar que ella estuviera bien

Ábrete puerta aquarious

Ahora veras…-murmuro erza para camiar su armadura de velocidad la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo todos fueron envueltos en un aura de color purpura fueron levantados al igual que ash

Que demonio-dijo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola como estan espero que muy bien, bueno primero que todo perdon por la tardanza para publicar el capítulo en realidad iba a subirlo hace dos días pero me enferme y un dolor de cabeza de la madre no me dejaba usar la computadora y eso en verdad fue desesperante

Bueno antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero decirles que si lo encuentran con falta de explicaciones y muchos Time skip estos serán aclarados a través de flashback y para aclarar me centrare en el arco de los exámenes de clase s pero no será como la trama original pues pienso cambiar varios aspectos

Agradecimientos:

Zafir09: gracias por leer mi fic hermano

Kamencolin: Thanks for reading my history

alucardzero: gracias por leer

Ya no los entretengo más

Aclaraciones: pokemon y fairy tail no me pertenecen

Capitulo III

Acababa de cumplir su meta para estar más cerca de su sueño al conquistar la liga de kalos y alola en estos momento nuestro heroe Ash ketchum se encuentra en la puerta de su casa en pueblo paleta ...sin imaginar lo que le espera

! Hola mama! soy yo Ash ya llegue-se anunciaba, pero sin recibir respuesta

Curioso reviso su hogar

debe haber salido-dijo al aire pero su sangre se helo cuando vio como algo rojo manchaba el piso y con horror se dio cuenta de lo que era-sangre !MAMA!-grito subiendo las escaleras

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

una fuerte explosion se escucho en todo pueblo paleta

! QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!-gritaba alterado

!PIKA PI!-se escuchó un chillido el cual el azabache rapidamente reconocio

pikachu..rapido ayudamen a encontrar a mama!-dijo a su compañero

Ash..-se escucho un debil voz en el baño de la casa de los Ketchum

Mama? !MAMA!-grito con horror al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo del baño con una herida sangrante en pecho

Ash...rapido ti-tienes que c-correr-decia advirtiendole a su hijo debilmente el cual desesperado trataba de parar el sangrado de la herida de su madre

De que hablas mama hay que sacarte de aqui-decia el azabache en sus ojos se podia notar la desesperacion

Ash, escuchame atentamente..-dijo la castaña-tienes que salir de aqui -dijo mientras que de su vestido sacaba una fotografia -sal rapido ellos vienen nunca olvides que siempre te ame-dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas besandole la frente para cerrar sus ojos para no volver abrirlos nunca mas

Mama, mama despierta mama por favor no me dejes-decia mientras lagrimas gruesas salian de sus ojos-!MAMA POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!-dijo mientras el llanto del azabache aumentaba

pi...ka-dijo pikachu llegando y viendo como su entrenador tenia a su madre en brazos y de como este lloraba las lagrimas en los ojos del pequeño raton empezaron a caer lagrimas igualmente

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Se escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez en la entrada de la casa

!RAPIDO ELIMINENLO QUE NO QUEDE NADA!

Se escucho gritar en la misma entrada al mismo tiempo que pasos se empezaban a escuchar

Vamonos pikachu-dijo el azabache con un tono sin emociones y sin su brillo en sus ojos color chocolate

Pika-respondio el roedor tristemente

De un rapido movimiento estos salieron por la ventana del baño y se dispusieron ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak pero

Pueblo paleta ardía en llamas los hogares de las familias del pueblo estaban siendo saqueados por personas que el azabache rápidamente reconoció

Equipo rokect-susurro sintiendo como su odio iba en aumento su furia ya no tenia limite

Ellos habian pasado el limite

un temblor empezo a sacudir too el area del pueblo paleta un aura roja empezaba a cubrir a Ash, sus ojos antes marrones ahora eran de un color rojo sangre los cuales miraban a los responsables por la destruccion del pueblo y la muerte de su madre

Los matare...-susurro solo siendo escuchado por su compañero el cual estaba en el mismo estado que su entrenador

pika..-murmuro hechando chispas por sus mejillas y mirando con sus ojos ahora rojo de una forma asesina a los del equipo rokect

Trueno...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ash despertaba jadeante y sudoroso

Un sueño...un maldito sueño-dijo para si mismo sentado en la cama...espera cama?-donde estoy-decia todavia adormilado

Estas en mi gremio-se escuchó una voz en una de las esquinas del cuarto

Los recuerdos de su llegada y demas llegaron a su mente

Ash inmediatamente se iba poner en guardia pero algo se lo impidio

Mis brazos por que no puedo moverlos-dijo el azabache

Por precaución..-dijo de nuevo aquella voz

Precaución?-dijo el azabache confundido

Después de como dejaste a mis hijos no puedo darme el lujo de tenerte libre-hablo otra vez

unos pasos se escucharon, aquella persona se estaba acercando hacia donde estaba Ash cuando Ash pudo visualizar aquel sujeto no pudo mas que mirar incredulo como un anciano de muy baja estatura se acercaba hacia donde estaba el

(Es broma?)-pensó viendo a su "captor"

Mi nombre makarov -se presentó el "enano" según Ash

Eh-fue lo que pudo responder

TOC TOC

Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta

Si quien-pregunto makracov

Soy Mirajane, vengo a informarle que todos se repusieron de sus heridas-Ash se quedo maravillado por la belleza de la chica inmediatamente

Es bueno saberlo-dijo makarov suspirando de alivio

Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-pregunto el azabache

1 semana-respondió esta vez la albina

¡UNA SEMANA!-grito estupefacto

!PIKA PIKA PI!-se escuchó un pequeño chillido inconfundible para el azabache, seguido de una mancha amarrilla que impacto en el pecho del azabache

Hola amigo, me alegro de verte-dijo cariñosamente Ash a su compañero y amigo

Lo hubieses visto estuvo muy preocupado por ti toda esta semana-dijo con una sonrisa la albina

en serio pikachu? siento haberte preocupado amigo-dijo moviendo su brazos para su sorpresa para acariciarle la cabeza, su mirada se poso en el pequeño hombre

Mirajane vio conmovida la escena, y con un pequeño sonrojo

(Es guapo)-pensó la albina-(que demonios porque pensé en eso apenas lo acabo de conocer)-se auto regaño

Adelante muchacho se ve que no eres una mala persona-dijo sonriendo Makarov

Muchas gracias-dijo agradecido el azabache

Bueno muchacho tenemos cosas de que hablar -dijo el pequeño hombre

(Cuéntale, es de confianza)-escucho la voz de su madre en su mente

Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa mientras pikachu se posaba en su regazo para comenzar a relatarle los hechos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un espacio vacío podemos ver una extensa oscuridad que parece ser eterna

Las líneas dimensionales han sido traspasadas-hablo una voz gruesa y siniestra en esa infinita oscuridad

Al parecer tendremos la oportunidad de salir de este infierno-hablo otra voz pero esta era femenina y melodiosa

Sonidos de cadenas resonaron en la oscuridad

Estas cadenas que nos atan muy pronto sederan y esos estupidos dioses se las veran conmigo JAJAJAJAJA-reia maliciosamente aquella gruesa voz

Muy pronto mi señor muy pronto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde la llegada de Ash a Earthland y al gremio de fairy tail, bueno en realidad no fue una llegada muy buena que digamos pero llegaron

Despues de que Ash le relatara el como llego alli y del mundo del cual venia(exceptuando que su madre es Mavis) y que Makarov casi le diera un infarto todo fluyo de manera serena bueno...

¡ASH PELEA CONMIGO!

Era un día como cualquier otro en el gremio de fairy tail, peleas, de nudismo (Gray), obsesión con el pastel de fresa (Erza) y entre otros

Y en estos momento sentado en la barra del bar del gremio podemos ver sentado un azabache ojos marrones con unas curiosas marcas en forma de z en cada mejilla, vestía un chaleco (como el de Natsu pero con los bordes azules y tenía una camisa negra debajo) tenía una pantalón blanco con bordes azules en su brazo derecho tenía la marca del gremio de color rojo

Vamos Natsumi-chan deja de molestar a Ash-kun-dijo Mirajane quien atendía la barra

Está bien mirajane, ya lleva una semana pidiendo una batalla creo que es hora de darsela-dijo con una sonrisa salvaje que sin saberlo saco varios sonrojos en las chicas del gremio

Pues sí, Ash después de ingresar al gremio ingresar al gremio había ganado fama entre las chicas y no es para menos despues de 3 años de intensa guerras y lucha habian dejado su resultado en el desarrollo de su cuerpo ademas de su forma de ser amable

Todos los del gremios prestaron atención, Ash se levantó de su haciendo y con una mirada desafiante miro a los ojos verdes la chica dragón slayer

Entonces sigue en pie lo de la pelea?-pregunto entusiasmado

¡Por supuesto!-exclamo igualmente la peli rosa

(Ash recuerda que tu magia está sellada estas limitado a solo un 30% de tu poder)dijo mentalmente Mewtwo

(Descuida no me arriesgare demás, además no le hes demostrado mis habilidades al viejo y esta es una buena oportunidad, además tengo el regalo de mi madre)-le respondió tranquilamente Ash al pokemon artificial

(Está bien, confió en ti)-dijo cortando el enlace mental el pokemon

Pelearan en el patio del gremio-dijo makarov quien escucho el intercambio de palabras

Está bien-respondieron Natsumi y Ash al unisono

Una vez en el patio

Todos los que estaban en el gremio salieron a ver la batalla entre Ash y Natsumi

Ash por su parte se encontraba viendo tranquilo a Natsumi quien miraba desafiante al azabache

Prepárate Ash porque no me contendré-dijo encendiendo sus puños Natsumi

No espero que lo hagas-respondio el azabache con una media sonrisa

¡COMIENZEN!-exclamo Marakov iniciando la batalla

Natsumi rápidamente se lanzó al ataque con sus puños envueltos en llamas, Ash por su parte cerró sus ojos haciendo que los demás queden intrigados por esa acción

Natsumi estaba a punto de darle el golpe, mas Ash solo ladeo un su cabeza a un lado esquivando el golpe sorprendiendo a todos, Natsumi siguió dándole una secuencia de golpes las cuales esquivaba el azabache

Valla esto es impresionante, está esquivando los golpes de flamita con los ojos cerrados con suma

facilidad-dijo sorprendido Gray recibiendo asentimiento de todos

Natsumi al ver que no obtenía resultados de un salto se alejó de Ash jadeando por el esfuerzo

Tsk no te creas tanto por eso-dijo Natsumi

Ash que permanecía con los ojos cerrado embozo una sonrisa

Entonces atácame con todo-le reto el azabache

Tú lo has querido-dijo aceptando y aspirando una gran cantidad de aire-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-exclamo lanzando una gran ola de fuego

Ash repentinamente abrió sus ojos revelando un azul celeste, moviéndose a una alta velocidad esquivo el ataque, Natsumi viendo eso trato de golpearlo por sorpresa

¡PUÑO DEL HIERRO EL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-grito acertando un gran golpe en tórax, mandandolo a volar

(Maldición me confié)-pensó estabilizándose en el aire sintiendo el dolor en su torax-Valla creo que no debi confiarmen, pero no sucedera mas preparate por que ahora voy enserio-dijo seriamente para luego aspirar una gran cantidad de aire hacieno que los dragon slayer presentes abran los ojos sorprendidos-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CAOS!-grito lanzando una gran ola de fuego de color negro azulado

¡ES UN DRAGON SLAYER!-gritaron todos al unísono

(¿dragon del caos?)-penso marakov haciendo nota mental de invetigarlo

¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO!-grito Natsumi lanzando su ataque

Ambos ataque entraron en una lucha la cual ganaba con facilidad el rugido del azabache abriéndose paso consumiendo el ataque de la pelirosa y impactando en está levantando una cortina la cual cuando se despejo se pudo ver a Natsumi con rasguños y quemaduras

Impresionante le gano al ataque de Natsu-nii-dijo Romeo impresionado por la fuerza de Ash

IMPOSIBLE EL ATAQUE DE ASH QUEMO A NATSUMI-gritaba alterado Happy y Lucy al ver a su Madre/amiga estaba herido

(un fuego capaz de quemar a una dragón slayer de fuego)-pensaba Marakov, levy y una persona que observaba la batalla escondido

Una rubia con una cicatriz en el ojo observaba la batalla en un lugar apartado del resto miraba al azabache con interés

Como…es…posible….que…me haya…quemado-hablo entres jadeos la peli rosa

Ese fuego no es comun ese fuego es especial del caos mismo tiene cierta similitud con la llamas amaterasu el dios del sol las cuales hacen arder cualquier por 7 dias sin poder ser apagado-explico el azabache dejando por la boca por los suelos a todos en el gremio y que 3 laxus, marakov y el que estaba escondido abran los ojos impresionados

(Ash tu energía bajaron hasta un 10% por ese ataque tienes que terminar esta batalla lo antes posible)-dijo mentalmente Mewtwo a Ash

(lo sé )-le respondió mientras jadeaba cansado-Greninja, préstame tus poderes-susurro para ser envuelto en una capa de energía azulada sus ojos habían cambiado ahora tenían el aspecto a de los un sapo Y una bufanda roja apareció en su cuello

(Que diablos aumento su energía mágica en unos segundos)-pensaron sorprendidos Marakov y nel espectador desconocid

dando dos paso hacia el frente Ash en un destello desapareció

Adonde se fue-decia buscando con la mirada al azabache

¡ESTOY ARRIBA!-Natsumi levanto la mirada hacia el cielo encontrándose con Ash que tenia una especie de shuriken azul-¡TOMA ESTO SHURIKEN DE AGUA!-grito lanzando el shuriken a Natsumi quien no reaccion a tiempo y recibio el ataque de lleno

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una explosión resonó a través de la ciudad de magnolia

Todos los espectadores se tuvieron que tapar con su brazo el rostro por la cantidad de polvo levantado

Cuando se despejo se pudo ver a un jadeante Ash apoyado sobre una rodilla jadeando y a una Natsumi completamente fuera de combate

Jejeje creo que gane-dijo Ash para posteriormente caer inconsciente

/

una semana despues

Una semana habia pasado desde la batalla de Ash contra Natsumi don el primero resulto ganador, en estos momento nuestro Azabache favorito se encontraba revisando la tabla de trabajos buscando uno donde pagaran bien

Buscando un trabajo-hablo una voz a las espaldas del azabache

Si , Wendy, ya he abusado bastante de la hospitalidad del gremio creo que es momento de rentar una casa y para eso necesito dinero-responio Ash

Eto si q-quieres puedo a-compañarte, es que Natsumi, gray y Lucy se fueron a una misión y no quiero ir a una sola-dijo nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo

Claro, entre mas mejor-dijo con una sonrisa marca Ketchum aumentando el sonrojo de la peliazul la cual no pudo mas y

Se desmayo

¡Wendy!-exclamo preocupado viendo como la niña se habia desmayado con una sonrisa boba y un sonrojo, Ash la levanto estilo princesa para llevarla a la enfermería pero esta comenzó a despertarse

Q -que paso-pregunto confundida

te desmayaste- le respondio Ash haciendo que esta se diera cuenta como era cargada por el azabache haciendo que Wendy haga ver pálido a un tomate y que esta se desmayara de nuevo con espirales en los ojos-Oh no Wendy!

Y así empezó una nueva aventura para nuestro héroe de Fairy tail

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar en la cima de una montaña donde relampagos sonaban y los vientos soplaban con fuerza

Estaba un hombre parado tranquilamente observando el cielo infinito con sus ojos tan negros como la noche sus cabellos de color azabache que se mecian por el fuerte viento

Así que mi hijo volvió eh, tal y como lo dijo el oraculo-dijo al aire mientras caminaba hasta el filo del precipicio-sera mejor que te prepares porque lo que viene no yo ni el propio zeref seremos capacez de enfrentarlo-dijo para posteriormente lanzarse al vacío perdiéndose entre las nubes

Todo quedo en silencio nada más roto por el sonar de los rayo pero…desde entre las nubes salio un inmenso dragon de color negro

¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE PREPARES POR QUE ERES MI HIJO EL HIJO DE ACNOLIA!-rugio con fuerza saliendo disparado volando de alli hacia su próximo destino

Magnolia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

Espero les haya gustado y aquí les tengo un pequeño desafío en una pregunta

¿Por qué Ash es el dragón slayer del caos?

El primero que responda correctamente dejare que elija a una chica que quiera que agregue al harem

Espero sus reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Hola este es mi regalo de navidad

Espero y les guste

Capitulo IV

Dios de la guerra

Cuando todo había salido mal?

Cuando se salió de control?

El sonido de gotas de sangre goteado contra el piso era el sonido que adornaba el bosque por el cual un muy herido Ash se arrastraba hacia su compañera de misión, Wendy Marvell mientras eran vistos por un hombre

-Esto se pudo haber evitado si te entregabas, punk—hablo aquel sujeto acercándose hacia Ash el cual trataba de llegar hacia Wendy—Ahora pagaras las consecuencias

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas antes

Wendy y Ash acompañados por Pikachu que se encontraba en el hombro del azabache iban hacia el pueblo el cual encargo la misión, la cual era simple eliminar unos bandidos que molestaban a sus pobladores era simple pero la paga era buena y Ash no tuvo ningún problema con hacerla ya que no podía misiones de mas dificultad ya que sus habilidades ahora son limitadas

Ambos chicos habían llegado a la estación del tren Ash iba entrar en el tren….sin saber lo que le esperaba

Una vez entraron en la cabina del tren Ash inicio una conversacio

-Y bueno Wendy, donde esta charle crei que iba contigo a todas las misiones?—pregunto en verdad curioso

-A-AH bueno, es que le esta ayudando a erza en algo no me explico que era—respondio la dragon slayer de viento

Ash iba a decir algo mas pero el tren se puso en marcha

Y comenzó el infierno

Ash rápidamente cayo en el suelo verde como si fuera a vomitar

-Q-Que m-me s-sucede—hablo tratando de no vomitar

-Ah es cierto tú también eres un dragon slayer –dijo Wendy acordándose—veras los dragon slayer se marean fuertemente cuando se suben a cualquier vehículo o transporte—explico

-Y-y po-por q-que n-no t-e afecta—dijo muriéndose del mareo

-(JAJAJAJAJAJA)-se escuchaban risas de los pokemon del azabache burlándose de la desgracia de este

-(¡C-callense!)—les grito mentalmente

-Bueno es por mi magia…Ah lo olvide—dijo wendy para ir hacia donde Ash y tocarlo con sus manos las cuales tenían un brillo blanco haciendo que Ash cesara sus mareos

-Wow que me hiciste?—pregunto un ya recuperado Ash

-B-Bueno con mi magia de curación puedo cancelar los mareos por un periodo de tiempo—explico tímidamente la peliazul

-Wow en serio ¡gracias!-exclamo alegre abrazando y sonrojando de sobremanera a la chica

Ash se separó del abrazo y miro que Wendy estaba hiperventilando

-¡Wendy! Te encuentras bien, estas muy roja—dijo preocupado

-S-si n-no es n-nada—dijo roja a no mas poder la chica

PIkachu y los demás pokemon que miraban la escena a través de la conexión mental de su entrenador negaron con la cabeza

-(idiota)-fue el pensamiento en general

Bueno sobre el por que de la conexión mental con sus pokemon, bueno al parecer Arceus planeo todo y creo un espacio mental en la mente del Azabache donde habitarían sus pokemon cuendo no estuvieran combatiendo sin miedo al perder su fuerza ya que podían entrenar allí se reflejaría en su cuerpo físico

Dejando eso de un lado

Ash , Wendy y pikachu ya habían llegado al pueblo donde harian la misión

-Wow este pueblo es hermoso—dijo Wendy contemplando las bellas edificaciones del pequeño pueblo

Las casas eran de un estilo antiguo pero a la vez moderno es decir las casas eran al estilo griego pero contaban con las tecnologías básicas de cualquier otra ciudad pero lo que en llamo la atención de Ash fue las imágenes de armas y escudos que tenían cada casa pero el que mas resaltaba era uno

La imagen tenia un escrito abajo con un lenguale desconocido para el pero sorprendentemente las letras empezaron a tomar forma haciéndola entendible para el

-Oh salve Dios de la guerra guardián de Esparta…-tradujo impresionado todavía por lo que acababa de pasar

-dijiste algo, ash—pregunto la dragon slayer la cual teniendo oídos de tan agudos escucho el murmullo

-No nada, sigamos—Dijo Ash descartando lo que acababa de pasar

Pero cierto pokemon psíquico no lo dejaría pasar

-(Esto es extraño…porque siento algo que esa mujer no nos dijo) —pensó para sí mismo el pokemon –(tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Wendy y Ash habían llegado a al despacho del alcalde del pueblo

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlos—los recibió la secretaria del alcalde

-Buenos días señorita, Somos de Fairy tail, venimos por la misión—respondio educadamente el Azabache

-ok, déjame avisarle al alcalde que están aquí—dijo la secretaria

-Eso no será necesario—se escuchó a las espaldas de todos

-señor—saludo la mujer al recién llegado

Ash y Wendy se voltearon para encontrarse con un joven de unos 20 años cabello negro llevaba unos lentes de sol su rostro tenía varias cicatrices llevaba puesto un traje de corbata negro, se le notaba que trabaja su cuerpo ya que lo tenia tonificado fuertemente

-Asi que ustedes fueron los que enviaron Fairy tail—señalo el hombre

-Y usted quien es…-dijo Ash, algo en ese tipo le daba mala espina sentía en su cuerpo que lentamente crecia unas ganas de luchas sin saber la razón

Wendy se mantenía a raya pero se le notaba nerviosa y tensa

-Yo soy el alcalde de este pueblo por su puesto—respondió el sujeto—creo que fairy tail no tenia a quien mas darle la mision para enviar a unos mocosos

Ash tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no rebanar al tipo allí mismo

-(que diablos me pasa)—penso para si mismo sintiendo como la ira crecia deliberadamente con la presencia del hombre—Mira no es por ser grosero ni nada pero nosotros venimos a cumplir la mision no a ser insultados y rebajados por ti

-Valla valla pero que tenemos aquí—hablo el sujeto—Un chico con valor—dijo para mirar fijamente mientras se agachaba levemente para estar a la altura ya que era más alto que Ash, el Azabache sostuvo la mirada

El hombre se bajo las gafas un poco pero lo suficiente para que Ash le viera los ojos

Imágenes invadieron la cabeza de Ash, guerra, muerte, desesperación y dolor fue lo que sintió Ash junto con su ira creciente

-(Ash, cálmate no entres en desesperación)—dijo mentalmente Mewtwo haciendo que Ash parpadeara y saliera de ese trance

-Solo danos la mision..—dijo simplemente Ash

-está bien…Vamos a mi oficina—Dijo el hombre parándose guiándolos hacia su despacho

Wendy, pikachu y la secretaria se encontraban confundidos

-( que fue lo que me perdi..)—se preguntó mentalmente

Una vez en el despacho

El alcalde del pueblo saco unos folder del cajón del escritorio y se lo lanzo a Ash

-Esta es su misión eliminar un grupo delictivo que lleva azotando a los viajeros que se dirigen hacia mi pueblo—relato—se presume que se encuentran escondidos en una cueva en un bosque cercano-finalizo su explicación

-Entonces eso sería todo—dijo Ash para mirar a Wendy—vamos acabemos con esta misión de una buena vez –dijo para salir acompañado de la Peliazul

Ya en camino hacia la presunta ubicación del grupo criminal a Ash de repente le vino algo a la mente

-(Nunca le pregunte su nombre..)-pensó vendo su error, pero al final se encogió de hombros le preguntaría cuando fueran a buscar su paga

Despues de 2 horas caminando los chicos al fin llegaron a su objetivo

-Bueno se supone que aquí es—dijo viendo una guarida simple—valla son los peores criminales que eh visto en mi vida…bueno están el equipo rokect—pensó lo último recordando aquel trio de ladrones

-Bueno acabemos con esto rápido—dijo Ash para inhalar una gran cantidad de aire-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CAOS!

Una gran llamarada de fuego azul destruyeron la puerta alertando a los ladrones quienes salieron a enfrentar a los invasores

-¡qué demonios! ¡Ustedes como se atreven!—grito el aparentemente jefe del equipo

-bueno sucede que lo vamos a destrozar a cada uno de ustedes—dijo tronándose los puños –listos Wendy y pikachu

El pokemon expulso electricidad por sus mejillas

Wendy, sorprendentemente sonrio macabramente

-Si Ash-kun

-(creo que es bipolar)—penso con una gota viendo como la pequeña e inocente peliazul sonreía de esa manera—(pasar tiempo con erza dio sus resultados)

Los ladrones aunque dudaron se lanzaron hacia los magos

Ambos magos y pokemon esquivaban los golpes con suma facilidad ya cansados de esquivar Ash miro a Wendy la cual le regreso la mirada y asintieron

Ambos dieron un salto

Y inhalaron una gran cantidad de viento

¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CAOS/VIENTO!—fue el grito al unísono de ambos dragones slayer lanzando su ataque junto con un impactrueno de pikachu

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue el sonido al colisionar los ataques contra los bandidos dejándolos en K.O

Ambos magos y pokemon se miraron y se sonrieron

Unos sonidos de aplausos llamaron su atención, los magos voltaron a ver al jefe criminal que se quedo atrás una vez que sus subordinados se lanzaron al ataque

-Valla en verdad me sorprenden magos de fairy tail—dijo el sujeto el cual era un castaño que llevaba unos lentes de sol y un pañuelo con una calavera y una chaqueta de esas de los años ochentas

-Tu eres el siguiente..-dijo Ash acercándose al bandido

-(Ash ten cuidado algo no anda bien)—advirtió Mewtwo

-(descuida esto acabara en un según…)—no termino su pensamiento ya que una explosión de velocidad el bandido desapareció de la vista del Azabache y lo siguiente que sintió fue que le faltaba el aire—C-Como—dijo en shock al ver como el bandido tenia su puño enterrado en su estomago dejando en shock a Wendy y pikachu

El hombre solo sonrió locamente

-Bing Bang—murmuro al oído del azabache el sujeto

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Fue la explosión que vino después de esas palabras

Wendy y pikachu salieron despedidos por la explosión hacia atrás

-ASHHHHHHHHH-grito Wendy con horror al ver el alcanze de la explosión

-JEJEJE-se escuchaban a risas dentro de la nube de humo

Cuando se despejo se pudo ver a un Ash con la mitad de su chaleco destruido y con quemaduras en su brazo y torso derecho siendo envuelto en una cúpula de energía celeste

Wendy al igual que pikachu no pudieron evitar suspirar de alivio al ver a su amigo vivo pero se preocuparon por las heridas de este

-JEJE no crei que sobrevivieras mocoso, me sorprendes—elogio el bandido

-(quien es ese tipo si no hubiese sido por Mewtwo estaría muerto)—penso apretando los dientes mirando seriamente al hombre la cúpula de energía desapareció—Quien eres tu—demando con voz sumamente seria

-Yo-se señaló—Acaso no me recuerdas, punk pero que importa ahora me recordaras—dijo para que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en un brillo

Cuando se despejo el brillo Ash se sorprendió

Parado en frente de el se encontraba parado el hombre que los contrato

-Tu…-murmuro Ash—por qué…

-Por que…-repitió para poner una expresión fria—porque eres una Ash Ketchum –dijo para que su cuerpo nuevamente empezara a brillar y su vestimenta cambiara—Y yo me encargare de que desaparezcas

-Quien eres tu-pregunto el Azabache

-Mi nombre es Ares—respondio el ahora conocido Ares

-Ares, como el dios de la guerra…-dijo ahora con algo de nerviosismo

-El mismo chaval—dijo haciendo que Wendy abra enormemente los ojos al igual que Mewtwo

Temerosa y preocupada

-No puede estar hablando en serio…un dios—dijo Wendy Temerosa y preocupada por su amigo

Pikachu corrió para posarse frente de su entrenador mirando amenazante a Ares

-Que acasos piensas que tu rata me vencerá—dijo burlón el dios

Ash toco su pulsera y saco una pokeball

-Salgan Infernape Charizard—dijo sacando a los dos pokemon mencionados que rugieron furiosamente contra el dios para que este abra los ojos soprendido al igual que wendy—pikachu protege a Wendy-el pokemon eléctrico no puso quejas y se fue hacia la chica—Wendy mantente alejada de esto—dijo sacando invocando una espada—usare el regalo de mi madre…usare todo mi poder..Mewtwo protege mi mente no sabemos lo que puede hacer n dios

( Entendido, ten cuidado si se torna demasiado difícil… huye)—dijo Mewtwo recibiendo una afirmación del Azabache

-Valla me sorprende que no dijieras que "no puuuf tu un dios" por lo que veo que no eres como todos los humanos y esas macotas tuyas no te salvaran—dijo invocando una espada estilo espartano

-no se que seas de las personas que juegas con eso…un dios griego quien lo diría—dijo con ironia –Charizard lanzallamas, infernape mega puño!—el ambos pokemon cumplieron la orden

La llamarada de fuego fue directamente contra ares este lo dividio en dos con su espada y atajo el puño de Infernape azotándolo contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente

-Infernape! E las pagaras, charizard cuchillada!—el pokemon de fuego se lanzo con la intención de acertar el ataque pero…

Ares lo sujeto con una sola mano sin siquiera usar su espada para tapar el zarpazo , lo tomo por la cola y lo azoto contra el suelo fuertemente

Si eso es …

¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CAOS!- el dios tuvo que esquivar el ataque peor no salio ileso ya que tenía una quemadura en su brazo

-(asi que fue de esto de que me advirtieron)—penso el dios

-Kusanagi préstame de tu fuerza—dijo Ash siendo envuelto por un aura violeta con tu espada dio un corte en el aire lanzando una medialuna de energía purpura

-¡demonios!—exclamo Ares cubriéndose con un escudo que hizo aparecer

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Una pequeña explosión a consecuencia del ataque se formo

Ares levanto la vista para..

¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DELCAOS/VIENTO!- fue el grito al unisono de Wendy y Ash al conectar ambos golpes en el rostro de Ares mandándolo a volar

-Charizard, infernape lanzallamas a todo poder!-ordeno a los pokemon que se acababan de recuperar acatando la orden lanzando un poderoso lanzallamas que se fusionaron y dieron vida a uno mas potente

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!-colisiono el ataque en contra de un indefenso ares

-Ash-kun c…-no termino de decir la chica ya que fue mandado a volar por un puñetazo de un muy cabreado ares que tenia su chaleco destruido

-Me gustaba este chaleco—mascullo tronándose el cuello volteando a mirar al Azabache

Charizard y infernape se iban a lanza en ayuda del Ketchum pero de repente en un brillo desaparecieron

-(lo siento Ash los pokemon solo pueden estar afuera un limite de tiempo)-dijo mentalmente Mewtwo pero Ash no le presto atención pues su atención estaba puesta en una herida y inconciente Wendy

De repente una presión mágica monstruosa se sintió el suelo bajo los pies de Ash se agrieto

-Tu…como…te atreves—murmuraba Ash mientras su cuello empezaba a cubrirse de escama y sus ojos se rasgaban –a-una aura de colo azul oscuro empezó a rodearlo, Ares veía esto sorprendido y algo nervioso la liberación de poder del Azabache—a..TOCARLA!-grito mientras a una velocidad monstruosa golpeaba a Ares en el mentón mandándolo a volar pero ahí no termino Ash apareció encima de el y lo golpeo de regreso al piso creando una cráter por la fuerza del impacto

-(ASH TI..)-la conexión mental de Ash se corto

Inhalo una gran cantidad de aire

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL CAOS NIVEL 2—exclamo lanzando una enorme llamarada de fuego negro azulado

Ares que apenas se paraba recibió el ataque de lleno

Pero hay no acabo

-BOMBARDEO—exclamo lanzando una gran cantidad de balas de fuegos del tamaño de la bala de un cañon

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!-eran el sonido de las explosiones que azotaban el bosque

-YA BASTA—se escucho un grito de debajo de las explosiones para que posteriormente una torre de luz surgiera de allí cancelando los ataques del azabache

En medio del pilar de energía dorado estaba un muy cabreado Ares que desaparecio y reaparecio sujetando el cuello de Ash

-Ya me hartaste—dijo azotándolo contra el suelo provocando una cráter por el impacto

Ash perdió la transformación que tenia Ares lo miraba mientras Ash se arrastraba hacia donde estaba Wendy

-Eso arrástrate ante mi, punk

Pikachu se posó frente el dios dispuesto a proteger a su amigo

Esto se pudo haber evitado si te entregabas, punk—hablo ares acercándose hacia Ash el cual trataba de llegar hacia Wendy—ah es cierto no te di esa opción…. Pero igual Ahora pagaras las consecuencias

-Wen—dy

-¡STELIX HIPER RAYO!—fue los que escucho ares antes de ser manadado a volar por el ataque

Ash sintió que alguien lo cargaba, al borde de la inconciencia logro ver el rostro de quien lo cargaba

-Ya Ash te sacare, todo estará bien—dijo aquella persona

-Jazmine—Susurro Ash antes de caer en la inconciencia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Y bueno asi acaba el capitulo de hoy espero haya sido de su agrado

Otra cosa sigan proponiendo chicas para el harem

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	5. Chapter 5

Agradecimientos a todo aquellos que leen la historia en verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo

Aclaraciones: Ni pokemon ni Fairy tail me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo V**

 **Calma antes la tormenta**

El sonido de estática resonó en el lugar, el sonido de aleteo se escuchó, gritos llenos de angustia desgarradores llegaron a sus oídos, la tristeza, nostalgia, dolor, sufrimiento. Inundaron su corazón

Estaba a punto de ceder, de caer en la infinita oscuridad, para no volver.

 **-"Eso es pequeño, déjate consumir, cae ante mi"—**

Una oscura y profunda voz le indicaba aquello

De repente, toque cálido en su mejilla lo saco de aquellas emociones, su cuerpo se inundó de una tranquilidad y calidez que desde hace tiempo no sentía.

-Ash…

Una voz suave y delicada casi lo hace estremecer, un gruñido de frustración se escuchó.

-Despierta…

De nuevo aquella voz tan hermosa que le inspiraba paz…

- **Tsk…está bien, por esta vez escapas de mí…**

 **[…]**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol le hizo cerrarlo de nuevo brevemente. Cuando se acostumbró a su entorno, vio como un techo de madera se alzaba, por la suavidad que sentía su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama. De repente sus ojos de color chocolate se abrieron en alarma al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos inundaban su mente. La misión, la batalla Ares, su pokemon, Wendy…

-¡Wendy!

Se trató de levantar pero un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo casi lo hace gritar, bajo su mirada hacia su pecho, vio como este estaba vendado, miro su brazo. Estaba de la misma forma.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Ash poso su mirada en el origen de aquel acontecimiento. Vio como un borrón de color amarrillo se estrellaba contra su pecho

-¡Pika-pi!—el chillido de su más fiel amigo se escucho

-Pikachu—el mencionado levanto su mirada la cual estaba acuosa, casi al punto del llanto, Ash lo miro y le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza

Ash se sintió aliviado al ver a su pokemon sano y salvo.

-Veo que ya despertaste, en verdad me diste un gran susto—

El azabache levantó su mirada al escuchar aquella voz, casi suelta un grito al ver la persona parada recargada en el marco de la puerta. No, no podía ser posible, ¿cómo?

-Veo por tu cara que estas sorprendido de verme, no es así Ash?—la mujer frente a el cuetiono con voz algo divertida

-Jasmine…

[…]

La oscuridad abarcaba el área, era de noche.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti, hijo mío—un voz profunda, cargada de autoridad resonó por todo aquel lugar, un gran templo, el cual parecía haber estar abandonado durante mucho tiempo, columna derivadas, estatuas en pésimo estado, partidas a la mitad.

-Lo siento, padre—con voz que demostraba, el mismísimo Ares mientras estaba hincado en una rodilla con la mirada baja dijo.

En el cielo un rayo resonó.

La figura frente a Ares piso fuertemente el suelo, el cuerpo de Are tembló levemente ante esa acción.

-¡Un "lo siento" no es suficiente Ares!—

Los truenos retumbaron con más fuerza en el cielo.

Un suspiro se escucho

Un rayo cayó a la espalda de aquella figura frente a Ares iluminándola en consecuencia.

Un hombre, un hombre de porte firme, lleno de autoridad absoluta, orgullosamente 1,9 de altura, ojos de color azul eléctrico los cuales destellaban de poder en bruto. Su cabello era de un color castaño intenso, las facciones de su rostro hacían ver el reflejo de un hombre de un alto cargo con una barba acompañándola. Vestía un traje diplomático de color gris y de corbata roja.

El hombre se llevó una mano hacia el puente de su nariz

-Una oportunidad, solo una más, Ares—dándole la espalda al hombre con ropa de pandillero, el hombre expuso—Fállame, y pasaras un tiempo de calidad con tu abuelo.

-Lo entiendo, Padre—Ares se tensó ante eso último

De repente rayos se aglomeraron en la entrada del templo, el hombre de ojos color azul eléctrico camino tranquilamente hacia allí

-Hasta que no cumplas con tu encargo, no podrás regresar – con voz solemne dijo mientras se posaba frente la entrada del templo

Los rayos se intensificaron creando así una especie de "portal" el hombre de reojo vio a Ares quien no había dejado aquella posición de rodillas.

-Ah y Ares. No me decepciones—con eso ultimo dicho el hombre entre en aquel portal desapareciendo en el al mismo tiempo que desaparecía aquel portal, quedando todo en silencio.

Ares lentamente dejo aquella posición y se paró firme, sus puños estaban tensados, apretados fuertemente, gotas de líquido dorado cayeron. Su mirada expresaba furia absoluta. Le dio la espalda al templo.

-Créeme padre. No volveré a fallar—la imagen de un azabache parándose frente el paso por su mente, grabada como el fuego.

En un destello dorado en la nada, Ares desapareció.

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, las gotas de agua empezaron a caer desde el cielo. El sonido de rayos se escuchaba. En la entrada del templo, más específicamente en el cabezal del marco, una letra en un lenguaje que en los continentes de Earthland era casi totalmente desconocida estaban grabadas allí.

"Alabado seas Gran Zeus"

[…]

Ash se encontraba sin palabras honestamente, sus ojos miraba en shock a la persona frente el, tenía que ser un sueño, una cruel tetra de su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

-"No Ash, esto no es ningún sueño, esto es totalmente real"

La voz a través del enlace mental con Mewtwo lo hizo volver en sí.

-¿Jasmine…en verdad eres tú?

La chica embozo una suave sonrisa ante aquella pregunta

-Claro que soy yo, Ash—

De repente un recuerdo algo lejano embargo la mente del azabache

[…]

Flashback

Respiraba agitadamente, estaba agotado, su ropa estaba cubierta de rasguños, estaba hincado en una rodilla, tenía unos ojos entrecerrados.

Frente el, Greninja se alzaba, en las mismas condiciones que su entrenador- estaba sincronizados. A su alrededor una ciudad ardía en llamas, lo que alguna vez fue ciudad olivo, ahora solo eran ruinas.

-Admito que te subestimamos durante mucho tiempo, Ash Ketchum—con frialdad una voz se expreso

-Giovanni. —con voz cargada de veneno, el azabache se expresó, poniéndose de pie firmemente su pokemon imitando la acción

Frente al mencionado quien llevaba su clásico traje de color naranja, un poderoso Mewtwo se alzaba, sin ningún rasguño. Este tenía los ojos completamente de color rojo

-Has dado mucho más pelea de lo que toda esta ciudad junta me dio—estoicamente el líder del equipo Rocket expreso

El sonido de aleteos se escuchó, Ah levanto la mirada hacia el origen, vio como un Fearow se acercaba, parecía tener algo en sus garras, una sombría sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Giovanni.

-Ni su líder pudo hacer algo al respecto.

Ash vio con horror como el cuerpo de una castaña que él conocía muy bien caía pesadamente contra el suelo al ser soltado por el pokemon tipo volador.

-Llegaste tarde, no pudiste salvar a nadie.

-Giovanni…no lo hagas—con miedo en su voz Ash se expresó, Greninja se preparó.

Fearow vio a Giovanni, este le asintió, el pokemon comenzó a cargar en su pico un ataque.

-"¡Maldición! No puedo usar un ataque porque lastimaría aún más a Jasmine" Greninja velocidad extrema saca a Jasmine de allí!

-Mewtwo fuerza Psíquica—con suma tranquilidad ordeno Giovanni

De repente Greninja quedo paralizado en su lugar, Ash al estar enlazado con Greninja corrió con la misma suerte. Con horror vio como el ataque e Fearow está completamente cargado

-¡NOOOOO!

La chica entreabrió un poco lo ojos, vio directamente a los ojos desesperado de Ash, le sonrio suavemente

-Adiós, amor mío…

El ataque fue lanzado, las lágrimas de Ash no se hicieron esperar

¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Una explosión producto del ataque se originó.

Unas desquiciadas carcajadas se escucharon

El sonido de algo quebrándose se escuchó en la mente del azabache

Sus ojos de repente tomaron un color intenso carmín

"Dime, Ash, como es que puedes sonreír aun con todo lo que ha pasado?"—la voz de Jasmine llego a su mente

El azabache tomo las manos de la chica

"Que no es obvio ya? Es por que estas a mi lado"

El cuerpo de Greninja fue envuelto en una tenue capa de color rojiza, de repente un remolino de agua lo envolvió

-¡JASMINE!—un grito lleno de dolor, tristeza y desesperación se escucho

Giovanni detuvo sus risas y observo como Ash estaba encorvado temblando, pero, su cuerpo era cubierto por una tenue capa de energía purpura con toques oscuros

"Estaré contigo"

"Te protegeré"

- **Y no pude cumplirlo…-** Una voz distorsionada se escuchó venir de Ash quien permanecía encorvado

-¡Mewtwo teles transportación rápido!-con voz detonando desesperación Giovanni exclamo

-GRE-NINJA

Giovanni junto a Mewtwo desaparecieron en un resplandor al mismo tiempo que un torrente de agua se estrellaba en el lugar donde estaban anteriormente.

-¡ARGGGGGG!—con un frito agónico dio Ash ante el dolo que en esos momento embargaba su corazón

[…]

 **Flashback fin**

Los ojos de Ash se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía a la chica frente el, su lago cabello castaño, sus ojos del mismo color, su bello rostro, vistiendo un blanco vestido.

-No…no puede ser real…tiene…tiene que ser una cruel pesadilla—Ash llevo sus manos hacia ambos lados de su cabeza, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Un par de cálidos brazos lo envolvieron

-…-los pokemon en la mente del azabache al igual que Pikachu veían eso enternecidos, y con tristeza, aunque felices de que aquella humana estuviera con vida.

En el marco de la puerta, viendo todo, se encontraba cierta dragón slayer del cielo quien veia eso con emociones encontradas.

-Ash-kun…-murmuro mientras veía al azabache llorar en el pecho de la chica

 **[….]**

Esperaba desde la azotea de un edificio, portaba su traje de color gris, sus ojos de color azul eléctrico brillaban intensamente contemplando la ciudad cubierta por la noche frente el, grandes rascacielos, el cielo cubierto por nubes, una tormenta se avecinaba.

Unos pasos se escucharon

-Veo que has escuchado mi llamado, hermano—el hombre de traje gris comento mientras se giraba y observaba a la persona quien acababa de llegar

-Como ignorar tu llamado, hermano—

Era un hombre, cabello azabache, tez bronceada, unos intensos ojos color verde mar que expresaban poder y respeto, vestía una simple sudadera con una capucha gris y unos vaqueros e color negro y un tenis.

-Poseidón—dijo el hombre de ojos grises

-Zeus—respondió el azabache

Ambos contemplaron la ciudad por unos segundos

-A qué se debe tu llamado, Zeus, no es común que me convoques para reunirnos así de improvisto?—yendo directo al grano el dios de los mares cuestiono a su hermano

-La eh encontrado hermano—respondió simplemente, sin cambiar ni un momento su expresión seria, el dios rey del olimpo mismo.

Poseidón se sintió un poco confundido

-A quien has encontrado hermano?

Zeus permaneció unos momentos en silencio

-A nuestra hermana, la eh encontrado hermano—

Poseidón abrió enormemente los ojos ante esas palabras

-Zeus, es cierto lo que dices, la has encontrado!?—con voz emocionada exclamo el dios de los mares

Zeus hizo una mueca.

-Si la eh encontrado, pero no en las condiciones mas…aceptables—su ceño fruncido y en la forma que lo dijo, hizo que Poseidón levantara una ceja

-A que te refieres con eso? Zeus—

-Nos has traicionado, ha traicionado al olimpo—con voz solemne declaro Zeus

Poseidón solo pudo quedarse en shock ante eso.

[…]

Un colosal dragón de color negro aterrizo en aquel bosque, el suelo retumbo ante el aterrizaje del dragón del Apocalipsis Acnologia.

Vio su entorno, señales de batallas todavía intactas, fue reciente, los rastros de energía, sin duda alguna una era de su hijo, sonrió complacido, estaba avanzando rápido, reconoció otra firma de energía, interesante, la dragón Slayer del viento.

Sintió la tercera, frunció el ceño, abrió sus ojos levemente impresionado.

-Esta energía…-una voz bestial se escuchó, Acnologia frunció el ceño-…que hacia el aquí?-de repente abrió los ojos ante un recuerdo, sonrió mostrando sus bestiales dientes afilados listos para desgarrar cualquier cosa—así que no me equivoque con respecto a eso eh, sin embargo—el dragón se elevó en el aire nuevamente—Si lucho contra él y sobrevivió, ¡eso da prueba que es un digno hijo mío JAJAJAJA!.

El rey dragón ante eso último dicho desapareció en el cielo.

[…]

 **Continuara…**

 **Siguiente capítulo:**

 **La prueba en que mi alma hay oscuridad, mi sufrimiento**

 **Bueno primero que nada si llegaste hasta aquí te agradezco por haber leído este capítulo, debo decir que eh dado un replanteamiento total a lo que tenía como idea original para esta historia, quise cambiar el clásico "personaje de otra serie que llega a otro mundo parte madres y se queda con la chicas haciendo que se le mojen las bragas de excitación con solo una mirada" la trama se tornara oscura, se hará un multicross, seguirá habiendo harem pero más lento de lo planeado anteriormente, no todo girara entorno a nuestro personaje siempre, en serie rearme la trama completamente, bueno es que me leí los capitulo y me di cuenta de algo "coño Ash viene de una guerra, no puede regresar a su hogar, Arceus le dice que tendrá que ir a otra dimensión y este acepta feliz!, que hice por dios" pero afortunadamente me di cuenta de eso y pienso corregir eso, no reescribiendo los capítulos, pero si en los próximos capítulos. Seguiré por supuesto la trama de fairy tail, pero no al pie de la letra obviamente. Este capítulo es una pequeña muestra de lo que se viene. Espero les haya gustado**

 **Por cierto tengo una cuenta en Wattpad como JKNaru o Alex King, si quieren pásense por allí, y síganme si quieren**

 **Por cierto cual diosa creen que traiciono a Zeus?**

 **El que crea saber la respuesta envíemela por MP, y si es correcto tendrá un premio el cual le dire en el momento si contesta corretamente**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Espero sus opiniones!**


End file.
